Justice League of America Vol 1 208
, which now had a more sinister twist added to it: the Soviet-built, Cuban-based ICBMs had been stolen, by super-powered parties unknown. Chairman Krushchev and President Kennedy pointedly disbelieved each-other's versions of what had happened, and a civilization-destroying exchange of nukes had ensued, killing about one third of the world's three billion people, and reducing the rest to deformity and savagery. On Earth-Prime, Oct 1982, Green Lantern and Doctor Fate compare notes. Each in his own way has been alerted to a “persona echo” of a man involved in this catastrophe: Per Degaton. On Earth-Two, Jan 1942, at sea, aboard a Royal Navy warship, nine All-Stars and Justice Leaguers stand by to observe Degaton's demonstration, while Aquaman zooms through the area warning all sea life to flee. On schedule, an ICBM dives into the area from its parabolic orbit, and detonates. Zatanna shields the assembled surface vessels from the shockwave and other destructive effects. Then appearing out of the center of the blast zone, a transparent flying bubble appears, carrying five unconscious JSA members. They regroup on the flagship's deck, all fifteen of them, and get to work on making a plan. | StoryTitle2 = Masters of the Universe: "Fate Is the Killer" | Synopsis2 = The Sailor of the Solar Winds known as Zodac arrives at the royal palace on the planet, Eternia. He warns the ruling council that the land's most powerful hero must leave Eternia forever or else he risks losing his life. Prince Adam knows that Zodac speaks of his alter ego, He-Man. He leaves the palace and summons the Sorceress in the hopes of gaining clarity as to Zodac's cryptic warning. The Sorceress tells He-Man that his arch-nemesis, Skeletor, is very close to finding the second half of the fabled power-sword. If both halves of the sword are joined, he will have the power to rule all of Eternia. Meanwhile, Skeletor instructs his henchmen, Mer-Man and Beast-Man to scour the Eternian Sea in search of clues as to the lost sword. He eventually discovers that the sword rests in the oceans of another world in a separate dimension – a world known as Earth. Skeletor uses the magic at his command to transport the three of them to Earth. They plunge into Earth's oceans and eventually recover one half of the power sword. Meanwhile, the super-hero known as Superman flies out over Metropolis Bay. He fights with a large sea-monster and eventually finds himself trapped in a whirling vortex. The vortex is the dimensional portal used by Skeletor, Beast-Man and Mer-Man for their return trip to Eternia. Everyone arrives in front of Castle Grayskull. Superman assists in retrieving one of the other missing swords and gives it to He-Man. He-Man and Skeletor fight one another and impale each other upon their respective swords. Skeletor teleports back to his lair to nurse his wounds, leaving He-Man on the ground bleeding. Zodac arrives and uses his power to heal He-Man. He then creates another dimensional tunnel and returns Superman back to Earth. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * ** , his dog ** , his counselor Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * * * Items: * projection-screen TV, from 1982, made in Japan * * * * * * Vehicles: * Professor Zee's Time Machine * Concepts: * | Appearing2 = * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** * ** Items: * Power Shield * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "The Blast Heard 'Round the World" **Continued from **Continued in **Reprinted in . ** On seeing Per Degaton's face (page 9, panel 3), Liberty Belle finds it familiar, and seems to be right on the verge of remembering the events of 7 December 1941, but it's not mentioned again. ** Earth-One's Superman tells Commander Steel that the Justice League knows of seven parallel Earths. These are presumably Earth-One, Earth-Two, Earth-Three, Earth-X, Earth-S, Earth-C, and Earth-Prime. Contact with Earth-Four was not made until the Crisis on Infinite Earths. ** At the point of time Per Degaton addresses him (1942), De Gaulle is President of the French National Committee. The French presidency became vacant from 11 July 1940 to 20 August 1944 due German and Italian occupations respectively in northern and south-eastern parts of France. The French State was headed by Marshal Philippe Pétain. ** The way Earth-Prime is devastated by nuclear war and its inhabitants trying to survive in a post-apocalyptic world may have served as inspiration for part of the Justice League episode Legends. * "Fate Is the Killer" was included as a special insert in the following comics with November 1982 cover dates: , , ''Arak: Son of Thunder'' #15, , , ''Daring New Adventures of Supergirl'' #1, , ''Fury of Firestorm'' #6, , , , and . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Pre-Crisis Multiverse Crossover